


All Your Life

by srmiller



Series: why don't we hold hands on the way down [2]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy has not been married in this verse, Quintis - Freeform, because reasons, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmiller/pseuds/srmiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby and Happy have been planning for this moment for almost a year; their wedding day is finally here. There are no nerves, no second guessing, just the certainty of knowing there's nowhere else on Earth they'd rather be and no one else they'd rather be with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Your Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somethingleftunderwater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingleftunderwater/gifts).



> click on the links for images of happy's dress, ring, and the wedding location

Toby knocked on the one door in the entire building he, according to Paige, was not allowed to go near. Honestly, he thought Paige would know him better by now because anyone who knew him for more than three minutes would know the only way to get Toby to do something was to to tell him not to.

From the other side he heard a familiar voice say come in so he turned the knob and as a medical professional he could say without a doubt his heart had come to a complete and sudden stop and the image before him. But that’s what happens when you see the love of your life in lace and silk and looking beautiful enough to take your breath away.

“You’re…” Happy stood in front of a mirror with her hair falling down her back as Toby tried to find the words. Without much surprise he discovered, for perhaps the first time in his life, he was without them. “Wow.”

Happy looked over her shoulder and turned away from the mirror to face Toby. Walking past him with a sigh she shut the door and locked it. “What are you doing in here? Paige is going to kill you.”

“Totally worth it.”

There was a slight lift of a smile at the corner of her lips. “What are you doing here? You’re not supposed to see me before the wedding, it’s bad luck.”

“I don’t believe in luck.”

“You’re a gambler,” she pointed out.

“Former gambler,” he argued automatically, taking in the newest view of Happy in her wedding dress. [It was](http://bridesofmelbourne.com.au/wp-content/uploads/2015/09/77961F_EddyK_Adk_Bridal_Gown.png) was lace to her neck, leaving her shoulders bare, and followed her curves to flare out at the hips before flowing down to the floor. There were probably a handful of words to describe the shape, the color, and the kind of lace but all he could register was how she was the closest thing to perfect he’d ever seen.

“You’re staring.”

“You look amazing,” he told her by way of answer.

Her smiled bloomed bright and warm as she stepped forward to fiddle with the thin black tie he’d argued with for ten minutes before escaping the confines of his room to find his bride-to-be. “You clean up pretty good yourself, Doc.”

“I spent a half an hour this morning trying to decide whether or not to shave,” he admitted as he rubbed the scruff still on his face.

She glanced up and shrugged a shoulder. “I’m glad you didn’t.”

“Yeah?” he grinned, glad he’d listened to instinct and left razor in the medicine cabinet.

She smoothed down the tie and took a small step back. It took everything in him to keep from pulling her back to him. “You didn’t answer my question,” she pointed out with a look. 

Toby resisted the urge to tuck her hair behind her ear, not wanting to mess up what he was sure was a very carefully done hairstyle which mostly just looked like loose curls falling around her shoulders.

“I wanted to give you something,” he finally answered and reached into the pocket of his pants to pull out a small slip of paper folded in half. “Just in case.”

Happy studied the paper with suspicion but took it nonetheless. “Just in case what?”

“Just in case you get nervous.”

She snorted which he found oddly endearing because she was still Happy even though she was looking like she’d never looked before. “Why would I be nervous? It’s not as if I’m standing in front of acquaintances, friends, family, and a sitting US Senator to make a promise on something which has a fifty percent chance of failing.”

“I don’t know, if I was a gambling man I’d put money on us. Me? I just want to get this show on the road, the longer I’m up here the more worried I am someone’s going to try and weaponize chicken pox or NASA’s going to need our help with a mole on the space station.”

“What good would it do to weaponize chicken pox?”

Toby shrugged at Happy rolling her eyes. “I’m not the criminal mastermind.”

“Obviously.”

“You know, that sounded like an insult but I’m going to ignore it on account of the fact I don’t want to mess up any chance of you meeting me downstairs.”

“There’s not going to be any runaway bride scenarios happening today.”

They'd watched, with varying degrees of success, every movie with a wedding plot the week before. “Good.”

Toby jumped at the knock at the door and looked around as if he was fully prepared to hide behind furniture if someone tried to enter the room.

“Happy?" Paige's voice called from the other side of the door. "Have you seen Toby?”

Happy gave Toby a pointed look so he tried to give her his most innocent smile which, obviously, she didn’t buy for a second. “No. Why, should I have?”

“No, he’s just not in his room and it’s almost time to start.”

“He’s probably already down there. Or in the kitchen drinking a pot of coffee.”

Toby had to concede that was an entirely plausible scenario. “Okay, I’ll check. Less than five minutes, I’ll see you down there.”

“See you down there,” Happy called back. “You have to go now.”

“I know.” But he didn’t go anywhere, just stood there smiling at her.

“What?”

“We be getting married.”

Happy laughed and grabbed his shoulders to turn him around and shove him towards the door. “Go. I’ll see you in a few.”

He nodded to the piece of paper she still held. “Open it when you need it.”

“When, not if?”

He smiled, “Pretend like I know something about human behavior.”

##############################

Happy stood in front of a set doors which would, in just a few moments, lead her down the aisle to where Toby would be waiting for her.

She wasn’t nervous, she’d known what she was doing when Toby had asked her to marry him and she’d known what she’d been doing when she said yes. Every step of planning from the cake, to the flowers, to deciding [where they’d get married](http://www.hummingbirdnestranch.com/#!sitting-bull/oqevt) had been made with calm precision and as unit.

Toby may have complained after the sixth cake tasting and she may have been frustrated he wouldn’t just let her pick a rooftop location with the cityscape in the background-

_“Why are you even arguing with me about this? I thought all grooms wanted to do was smoke cigars and show up ten minutes before the wedding starts.”_

_“Okay, first of all Happy, cigars are bad for you. Lung cancer isn’t fancier because you get it from cigars instead of cigarettes. Second of all, this is as much my wedding as it is yours. Just because I couldn’t stomach eating another variation of flour and sugar doesn’t mean I don’t want a say in where we get married.”_

-but they’d made it here, to their wedding day, because they’d done what made all marriages successful.

They’d compromised and done it together.

Which was why they’d also decided when it came down to it, they wouldn’t have their close friends-their _family_ -stand up with them at the altar. As much as she and Toby loved their cyclone, at the end of the day her and Toby’s marriage would sink or swim based on their own choices no matter how much their friends tried to interfere.

“Ready?”

Happy looked up as her father settled beside her and the scary coordinator lady murmured something into a headset off to the side.

There was a stutter in her ribs she thought might be her heart tripping over itself. “Just about.”

“How are you doing?” her father asked with a knowing grin. “I remember what it was like when I married your mom, all the anxious waiting making you feel like you’d crawl out of your own skin.”

She pictured Toby on the other side of the door and couldn’t imagine him being nervous. He was probably standing up at the altar with an unconcerned look on his face as he picked out people in the crowds and mentally cataloged every tick and facial expression. Those two were fighting, that person had already had too much to drink, Ralph was bored... He’d tap his pocket every few minutes to reassure himself her ring was still in his pocket, but his back would be straight his gaze steady.

“I’m good,” she told him because despite the fact her life was about to irrevocably change in ways she hadn’t yet fathomed she wasn't be nervous. Neither of them were, but she was…something. Unsettled maybe, restless and on edge. She knew what she was doing, she’d happily spent almost a year planning for this moment, so maybe that was why she wished it was over and done with already.

Anticipation of something was always worse than actually doing the thing.

 _"When you need it,”_ Toby’s voice echoed in her mind.

Happy reached into the ribbon wrapped around her bouquet and took out the small slip of paper Toby had given her.

“What’s that?” her father asked, trying not to look as if he was peering over her shoulders to read the note.

“Something for Toby,” Happy answered absently as she unfolded the paper and everything in her settled at the three words he’d written there.

It was exactly what she needed in the moment and it reminded how right this was, how good, How, no matter what happened from here on out, nothing would make her regret what she was about to di.

“Made you look?” her father asked, confused by the note. “I thought he’d have written you a love note or something.”

“He did,” Happy told her father with a smile before turning to the woman who was waiting silently by the door, waiting. Happy gave her a nod, “Let’s do this.”

The scary coordinator later smiled and whispered something into her headset and Happy could hear the music change to [the song](https://youtu.be/mtme02XPEc0?t=100) she and Toby had picked out after a week’s worth of arguments.

As the doors swung open and the music met her ears almost the same moment her eyes found Toby’s, she had to concede he’d been right. He grinned and winked at her, as if he knew what she was thinking, and Happy had to bite her lip in order not to laugh.

Looping her arm through her father’s they stepped forward and she thought of all the steps she’d taken before this. That first one still held on an old film in her father’s attic. The first time she’d walked into a foster home, and the first time she’d snuck out of one. Steps towards and away from danger, the first time she’d walked into the warehouse which one day become the kind of home she’d never thought she’d have.

Every one of them leading her here, towards this man and everything they would take on together.

But the walk down the aisle was quicker than she’d have thought it could be, too quick to savor anything but the general impression of chairs filled with people and the faint smell of flowers. When she stopped just short of Toby she turned to her father who wrapped her up in a tight hug she could remember vividly from her childhood and the first hint of tears pricked the back of her eyes.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Dad.”

With a sniffle, telling Happy he too was fighting back emotions, her father reached out and shook Toby’s hand before sitting down next to Paige in the front row.

“Hey,” Toby greeted when Happy stepped closer to him. “Come here often?”

Happy rolled her eyes but conceded a grin as they faced each other in front of the ordained minister who would marry them.

“No chicken pox,” she informed him dryly.

He shrugged but there was amusement all but sparkling in his eyes. “The day is young.”

“If I may?” the minister asked politely and Toby winced at the scolding.

“Be my guest.”

Happy ignored most of the what the minister said, instead she took the time to look over the guests she hadn’t seen when she’d walked down the aisle.

On Toby’s side Paige and Walter sat next to each other, his arm draped along the back of Paige’s chair, Ralph tucked against Walter’s side. Sylvester sat on Happy’s side, absently touching the white bandage around his left ring finger. There was a bittersweet look on his face which squeezed Happy’s heart.

She reached out to take Toby's hands and he squeezed it once as he met her eyes over the short distance between them. What would it be like if she'd lost him? The very idea of it was terrifying. She hadn't given Sly enough credit, she realized, to marry someone he knew with certainty he was going to lose within days because even without anything dangerous or deadly hanging over them Happy couldn't image one day not having Toby in her life. Happy squeezed his hand and as if knowing she needed the extra reassurance she he shifted his hands till his fingers could link with hers.

 _I got you_ , it seemed to say. She squeezed back,  _I got you too._

##############################

Toby had seen Happy's eyes go sad and it didn't take a genius to know why. He'd seen Sylvester before the wedding had begun, before the doors had opened to reveal Happy walking towards him. There had been a myriad of moment when Sylvester had watched Toby and Happy fighting or making plans, checking things off their to do list, with a kind of sad wistfulness Toby didn't know how to make better. Grief was grief, it had to felt and lived through even Toby would do anything to make sure Sly never had to go through that kind of pain again.

But today wasn't a day for sadness, it was for celebration and joy and optimism so when the minister mentioned vows Toby reached into his pocket for [Happy's ring](http://img.bluenile.com/is/image/bluenile?layer=0&src=is\(bluenile/DC14_CatalogGradientBackground_1500x1500?wid=400&hei=400\)&layer=1&src=is\(bluenile/-channel-set-diamond-ring-14k-white-gold-/WB36202605_main?wid=400&hei=400\)&%24phab_catprod_orig%24). He'd picked it out carefully, knowing she frequently worked with her hands he didn't want anything which could get caught on her tools or projects. Sliding it past the first knuckle Toby took a deep breath and met Happy's eyes with his own.

“I've been trying my entire life to fix pieces of myself until I was good enough to be loved, to be wanted. I ran as fast and as far as I could from the hole I could feel getting bigger and bigger inside of me until one day I met you and everything changed. I changed. You didn't fix me, you didn't save me, but you showed me how a person could love themselves, scars and all. You taught me how to be brave and strong and over time that hole in my heart started to fill back up with hope maybe things didn't have to be the way they'd always been. Standing beside you, being your friend, I started to think of how things could be and after loving you and being loved by you over the course of the past few years I can only say, nothing I imagined could have been as real or as good as what we have now. I could give you a lot of facts about chemicals in the brain, how over the course of a millennia nature has evolved to make sure the species, our species, survives. But the only facts which matter to me are these two: you are everything and I love you.”

He slid the ring to the base of her finger and followed impulse by bringing her hand up and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. On her cheek, a tear slid down and Toby brushed it away.

Happy looked to Paige who held the bouquet of flowers and took the ring which had been hanging from a ribbon. She turned and took his hand, the metal cold against his skin as she slipped it onto his finger. “I had always thought life was better when you went at it alone, it was what I'd taught myself was true because I needed to believe it in order to make it from one day to the next. Then you came along and you wrapped your emotions around all of us until we were irrevocably bound to each other. Without you the family we have would be nothing but co-workers existing in the same space. But you knew, somehow you knew, what we were wasn't all we were meant to be.”

She took a deep breath and her fingers tightened around his and he squeezed her hand once to let her know he was there.

“I don’t think I would have loved you if we had met anyway other than the way we did. If you had been some idiot in a bar, a friend of a friend at a barbecue, or a blind date with all the right lines I would have been able to walk away but instead you became my friend. You were a pain my ass, a know it all, and too cocky for your own good but you were my friend and I had no defense against that. Against you. You didn’t wear me down, but patiently waited for me to get to where you were, to get to where I think I was always headed. Here, with you. So thank you for being my friend, for being my family, for being my home. I love you, Toby and I can't imagine going through my life alone, without you there to stand beside me.”

The minister was smiling when he pronounced them husband and wife, and Toby didn’t wait for permission before he reached out to kiss her but his grin made it difficult to do it properly. He heard an amused sound come from Happy as she looked up at him. “Want to try again, Doc?”

He thought about telling her no, because he had the rest of his life to get it right but the people were looking for a show, and those wide and cheerful eyes were looking at him with a challenge. He shrugged like it didn’t really matter. “What the hell?”

The cheers went up from the crowd as Toby kissed her properly, her arms wrapping around his neck.

When he pulled back everyone was still clapping and Paige was coming towards them, her arms stretched to give them a hug. They accepted congratulations from people they had saved and friends they had made until the photographer pulled them away and the cyclone away for pictures.

Throughout it all Toby kept Happy's hand in his, wondering if he would ever get used to the feel of her wedding band pressed against his palm and thought he the rest of his life to figure it out because those 50/50 odds Walter had once talked about had never met Dr. Toby Curtis and Mrs. Happy Quinn. 


End file.
